


Feels Good:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sonny/Isabella Love Series [1]
Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Consensual, Daydreaming, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After nearly ten years of being separated, Sonny & Isabella are reunited, What do they say to each other?, Will they get back together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Short one, & this starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Good:

*Summary: After nearly ten years of being separated, Sonny & Isabella are reunited, What do they say to each other?, Will they get back together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Short one, & this starts my series!!!!*

 

 

 

Detective James "Sonny" Crockett was tired from the long stress of the job that he does for the Miami Dade PD, He wanted to feel normal for a change, but he decided that was overrated, & laughed at how silly that sounded, Basically, he was tired of the shit, & lies that comes with the territory, & he wants to stop, His partner, Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs would definitely agree with him.

 

He sighed, & hopes to be lucky to find love again, instead of the occasional hookups, they were okay, but they don't last long enough to make him happy, & satisfied, He wants to be one woman man, & his heart will always be with Isabella, A woman that he has fallen for over ten years ago, & always keeps him on his toes about anything, & everything that is going on current.

 

But he had to let her go, so she can live her life without him or without fear of the Montoya Cartel, She agreed to testify, if she will be relocated safely under a new identity, & she waved "goodbye", as she was on the boat, that was driving her across the pacific ocean to start her new life officially, He sighed, & hopes that she is happy wherever she is.

 

Meanwhile, Isabella found out where Sonny had lived, & she walked up the beach to his little house, & she thought to herself, **"I hope he will be glad to see me"** , as she continued to walk, she reached her destination, & saw Sonny sitting on his porch, & looked as good, as he did when he put her on the boat, & out of his life forever. "Hello, Sonny", she said up to him with a soft smile.

 

He heard the familiar voice, & thought that he was dreaming or something, & he saw that she was down on the bottom of his deck, & he could not help stare at her beauty, & he snapped himself out his trance, hurried downstairs, & hugged her, "Hello, Isabella, What the hell are you doing here ?", he asked just as softly, & smiling a bigger smile. He led her up to the deck, & they were in time to watch the sunset, & talked, as they watched it. He couldn't believe that she was there in front of him, instead of being far away, living her life danger free.

 

"I did my time with Witness Protection, I testified at all of the trials, Montoya's men can't hurt me, & I decided to move to Miami, & I wanted to see how you are", she said the last part with a bit nervousness, "I am glad that you did," Sonny said excitingly, He led her inside, "Come on, I will make you a drink, & we can catch up on old times", he waggled his eyebrows, which made her life in response, knowing what he meant, they shared a kiss, that quickly turned hot, & they went inside, since now it is dark, & they are gonna enjoy their drinks.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
